Heiress of Music
by megurineluka20
Summary: Gakupo and the gang are required to help a brainwashed girl named Luka to help her solve mission she was destined to solve. Adventure, drama, romance, hurt/comfort and suspense.


**Heiress of Music**

_Will there ever be a day where I will be able to sing?_

**Prologue**

There was a beautiful and majestic town that stood out in the whole land. The town had commoners dancing and singing. A pale blue sky with birds flying in the air made the town look so peaceful. Luckily, there were barely any bandits. Pink hydrangeas scattered through the wonderful town.

Deep inside the town laid a huge, ancient castle. Its walls were made out of grey stones. The king who rules the land lives in the castle with his family. He has a wife and a daughter. The king and queen sat on their thrones while listening to their daughter sing.

Her voice was mature and clear. She was different from her ancestors because she could reach low and high notes smoothly. The guards, maids, butlers, and everyone else who worked at the castle placed their air on the wooden door covering the maiden singing.

All in all, the town was a beautiful town that contained beauty, peace, and freedom. But, that would change.

There were knights marching to the town. The armor that the knights wore was silver and had a purple dragon on the torso. Those knights have a sword and a shield. Another group of knights had gold armor and were riding horses. The type of weapons they had is a bow and an arrow.

The knights killed all the citizens. Elders, children, men, maidens, and pregnant women were killed or raped. Silver knights marched to the castle since the guards of the castle were killed. It was an incursion, which was unfair.

The royal family was hiding inside a wardrobe in one of the rooms. Only the king and the princess were left alive. The king was hugging his precious daughter tightly. He suddenly sang a lullaby. A knight heard him sing, so he went up to the wardrobe and opens it. He sees the father and penetrates his back with a sword.

Right after the king was penetrated by the sword, the two left the palace. The place they were teleported is outside the castle. The king forced the princess to swallow a red pill. She swallowed it and noticed her father bleeding.

Tears were streaming down her face and blood was stained on her pale yellow dress with brass designs. The king died with a smile on his face. She ran away. It was her only choice.

**Chapter One: The Mage Guild**

Welcome to Yamahama: a city where hopes and dreams can start. Yamahama is a city near the ocean. It is famous because it is the home of the strongest guild: Vocaloid. What is a mage guild? Wizards who can use magic join a guild (group) and complete jobs for money.

The guild we are exploring is called Vocaloid. The building of the guild is the size of a ball room in the castle. It has a swimming pool, a shop, food court, a café, and a stage where guild members would entertain the other guild members.

"What time is it?" a purple haired man asked. The name of the man is named Gakupo. He has indigo eyes and long purple hair that reached his back. His hair was tied up in a ponytail. Gakupo is a rebellious man. He likes to eat eggplants and have fights with everyone. He's not the smartest man in the guild, but he is the strongest man in the guild. Everyone admires him.

"Time for you to get a new watch," a young adult with blue hair chuckled. The idiotic man who came up with this joke is named Kaito. He had black hair that was so black that it was blue. He has cobalt blue eyes. This man is known as Gakupo's rival. Kaito can use ice magic. He has a laid-back personality and has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments.

The purple haired man rolled his eyes. "Why am I even talking to you?" He walked away from the man who came up with the joke. He walked up to a girl with green hair.

There was a girl with teal pigtails and azure eyes. She was watching Kaito. Her name is Miku. She is obsessed with Kaito. "Kaito-sama, when will you notice me?" She said with her eyes shaped as hearts. Miku was hiding behind a pillar. The magic she uses is water magic.

"Hey Gumi, what time is it?" Gakupo asked.

Gumi has green hair and emerald eyes. She loves literature and eating carrots. Gumi usually likes to show off her self-confidence and vanity, but is nice. The magic she uses is having special bonds with spirits. She can summon gods with keys. She currently has Athena and Hermes.

Surprisingly, she has a crush on Gakupo. "U-Uhm, its one o' clock!" She said with crimson cheeks. Gakupo nodded and patted her head.

"Thanks. Where's Meiko?"

Meiko has short hazel hair and hazel eyes. She has the ability to ex-quip her outfit and power. She is excellent at martial arts. Meiko can change her ability depending on the outfit she is wearing. Meiko would connect her love lives with others. She is known as the strongest wizard in the guild.

"I think she's talking to Master." Gumi said while blushing. "I was also wondering if you can—"

Gakupo nodded. He turned away and said, "Well, I'm going back home to take a quick shower. I'll come back in an hour."

He walked away from Gumi. "—go out to eat dinner with me."

Gakupo opened the exit to leave the building. A bucket of water fell on his head. Everyone looked at him and started laughing.

Gakupo took off the bucket and dropped it on the floor. His eyes twitched and he looked away from the crowd. "Who pulled off this trick on me?" He screamed and fire was coming out of his mouth.

There were two blond twins hiding in the background. A girl with blonde hair with a bow on her head was giggling. She pulled off the trick with the help of her twin brother. The sister is Rin and the brother is Len.

Gakupo heard Rin laughing. Fire was in his arms and he went to find Rin. She was known as an irresponsible girl and a bad role model for little children. She and her brother, Len, are only fifteen years old. Len is the exact opposite. He likes to boss people around and act all tough. Though, he has a tiny crush on Gumi.

"Rin, where are you?!" Gakupo screamed. The powers the twins had are flying magic. Wings can come out of their backs and they can soar through the sky.

The twins tried to run away from the fire breathing Gakupo. He can use fire magic. A fire dragon raised Gakupo ever since he was young. The dragon taught Gakupo how to use a sword.

After punishing the twins, Gakupo went home to take his bath.

An injured woman with aurora pink hair was walking in a quiet neighborhood. She was limping and her body was partially covered with bruises. Her outfit had blood stains. Gakupo saw the girl. He wanted to ask her if she needed help, but she seemed like a girl who doesn't want to be bothered.

When the two passed each other, Gakupo looked back to see if she was doing okay. He saw her still walking. He continued walking but heard a huge thud. Gakupo turned around and saw the girl down on the floor.

Gakupo's eyes widened and he helped the injured maiden.

**Not my best chapter, but I promise there will be chapters that are better than this one. There might be grammar mistakes since I am in a hurry to make this chapter and didn't have time to proof read. ****Note: The Vocaloid Guild is in modern times like today. **

**If you've noticed, the Vocaloid characters are based off of Fairy Tail characters. If you can't find out who's who, here is a list. Characters in the future are mentioned in this list. **

_Luka Megurine as ?_

_Gakupo Kamui as Natsu Dragneel_

_Gumi Megpoid as Lucy Heartfilia_

_Meiko as Erza Scarlet_

_Kaito as Gray Fullbuster_

_Rin Kagamine as Happy_

_Len Kagamine as Carla_

_VY2 (Yuuma) as Gajeel Redfox_

_Miki as Levy McGarden_

_Cul as Mirajane Strauss_

_Kiyoteru as Elfman Strauss_

_IA as Liliana Strauss_

_Lily as Cana Alberona _

_SeeU as Laxus_

_Yuzuki Yukari as Freed Justine_

_Mayu as Evergreen_

_Cul as Bickslow_

_More characters in this story will be mentioned or show up in this story._


End file.
